


song of the dead

by danganronpa69



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [8]
Category: DanganRonpa 69: There’s MORE goddamn hope!?
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Spoilers, Very Metaphorical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganronpa69/pseuds/danganronpa69
Summary: DAY 8: “hey, hey, this is no time to sleep”a small tribute to danganronpa 69 for its one year anniversary.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105115
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	song of the dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lennardd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennardd/gifts).



The nights were dark and cold. Their shadows were infested to the brim with loneliness. Misery. Crawling fear, to those who dared venture into it. Part of that fear must have been the terror of what lurked in the shadows, and whether or not death awaited them. Especially since most of those people, friends to many, who attempted to brave the darkness did not survive. 

The darkness had eyes.

It witnessed every one of those bloody deaths, yet it hardly said a word. When it did, it spoke in cryptic prose. Hardly decipherable. Yet perfectly clear to the ones who were blackened by the halls of the dark, as they were taunted and haunted.

The souls of those who perished, who were lost to the dark, gathered and weeped. Their tears hit the ground soundlessly, yet their cries were like songs.

—

The one ridden with greed yet carrying a heart of gold set out for just that.

Although their heart of gold was heavy, somehow their desires and personal vices outweighed it. Their own flaws led to a terrible demise, betrayed by a heart they had trusted. Left to bleed liquid gold, their last thoughts were of pain and confusion. The gold flowed over their eyes and sealed them shut forever, the drum-like beat of their heart coming to an end. But their heart beat powerfully in the afterlife, a mark of resistance.

—

The one whose pride came above all else found themself blistered and broken.

The darkness had betrayed them, too, though predictably. They found that within the halls of the darkness, their glory and pride meant nothing. They found themself hopeless, bested so easily. Too easily, they might have thought. With poison that burned hotter than a hundred suns running through their veins, their last thoughts were of hot anger and terror. Angry to have been killed so easily, yet terrified of what would come next. What would become of them. Their blood was like lava when it flowed from them. Their fiery spirit brought warmth to the afterlife.

—

The one whose friendships were bright and beautiful found their vision dark and grey.

A stark act of loyalty shone brilliantly against the darkness, but it wasn't enough to save their life, a soul just as beautiful as their kindness. Their voice that they had so often used to speak praise into others was silenced in a swift flash of red, darkening their gaze and making blood seep from where their words used to be. Yet even when faced with their final moments, they continued to act in loyalty to the ones closest to them. Such persistence even in the face of death gave the souls of the dead strength, and their loyalty to each other built.

—

The one whose smile shone like a thousand stars ended up dampened by tears.

Their fire flickered at a view of the shadows, and it continued to sway as they began closing in. Confronted with claustrophobia at being trapped by the darkness, they made a last ditch effort to escape, but they only ended up plunging deeper into the void. Unspeakable horrors unfolded before them. Terror powerful enough to extinguish the stars in their smile and suns in their eyes. Yet the shadows attempted to cradle them. To heal them. Where the shadows touched, they bled pure sorrow, lashing out and flooding the shadows with their tears before their lungs tore open and they slid into the waters. Their sorrow brought the souls of the afterlife to tears as well, but the darkness paid no mind to their wails.

—

The one whose kindness overcame every obstacle the universe sent them finally tumbled and fell at the mercy of an unlikely situation.

Some would call it an accident. Others would call it murder. The darkness swallowed someone who had expected to join their friends among the stars, blackening them and turning their heart cold. Yet the kind one, who had found themself on the other end of their blade, gave them the greatest gift of all: forgiveness. Even as the shadows closed in and odd otherworldly lights flickered behind their vision, they remained brave and spoke with the blackened, giving them calm orders to help them save themself and everyone else. 

And the blackened spoke too. Panicked, wispy words, something perhaps along the lines of “hey, hey, this is no time to sleep.” They wanted so badly to keep the soul before them alive, to keep their flame bright and burning. But their will meant nothing in the grim face of death, and the beautiful soul before them flickered and faded away. Their sacrifice soared high above the ground, meeting the afterlife and changing the hearts of every soul that lingered.

—

As the final five stepped into the dark together, the souls of the dead joined them. A silent chorus of thoughts wondered if the living could feel their presence.

Perhaps the living could, but none said a word.

Just like the many nights spent in the dark, silence predominated.

But the shadows wouldn’t win. No, not this time.

And the final five stepped into their final destination.

**Author's Note:**

> happy one year ♡


End file.
